


Tell Me About New Reno

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [6]
Category: Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Jet - Freeform, New Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Six tells Betsy about her time in New Reno (What she remembers of it).





	Tell Me About New Reno

Betsy and Six were lying in bed. The curtains were open, the stars were out, the moon was casting a shadow over almost everything in the room and there was a spring digging into Betsy's back. 

Betsy rolled over to face Six, who had her eyes shut.

"Hey, Six, babe." She whispered. Six's eyes opened slowly, sleepily.

"Yeah?" Six answered, obviously still half asleep, her voice soft and tired.

"Tell me about New Reno." 

"Hmm, ok, let's start at the beginning then."

Six sat up, crossing her legs. She then began to talk.

* * *

"I remember one morning. My boyfriend at the time, Ramirez, was a jet addict. An absolute sweetheart, but he had a problem. He was tanned, about six feet tall and an awful flirt. I can never quite remember what happened to him, side effect of being shot in the head I guess." Six let out a small giggle. "But wherever he is, I hope he's alright, he was a decent man, Ramirez. Said the word Car-bron a lot though." 

"Babe, that Spanish pronunciation was absolutely horrible." Betsy said, grinning up at her lover. "Raul would gut you on the spot if he ever heard you." 

Six laughed, deep brown eyes lighting up. 

"Anyway, what else do I remember about New Reno? I'm not sure... most of my memories are blurry, but I do remember meeting someone called something like Kitty? Miss Kitty?" Six shook her head. "I also remember being a hooker for a while back there, but other than that, nothing." She said, sighing. Betsy leaned up and kissed Six's cheek. 

"It's ok Six. I love you." 

"I love you too." Six said, giving Betsy a warm smile.


End file.
